InSaNe
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: I've been here for years. Nobody but guards visit me and they are terrified of me. The only sane part about me is my writing. If I'm not writing in my notebook, then, well, YoU'lL jUsT hAvE tO wAiT aNd SeE! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAH! {ON HOLD}
1. Prologue

**_Bold and Italisize - Singing_**

 _Italisize - Journal_

Unknown's POV

 _ **The other night dear, as I lay sleeping**_

 _ **I dreamed I held you in my arms**_

 _ **But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**_

 _ **So I hung my head and I cried**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_

 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_

 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **I'll always love you and make you happy**_

 _ **If you will only say the same**_

 _ **But if you leave me and love another**_

 _ **You'll regret it all some day**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_

 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_

 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **You told me once, dear, you really loved me**_

 _ **And no one else could come between**_

 _ **But now you've left me and love another**_

 _ **You have shattered all of my dreams**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_

 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_

 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _ **In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me**_

 _ **When I awake my poor heart pains**_

 _ **So when you come back and make me happy**_

 _ **I'll forgive you dear, I'll take the blame**_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

 _ **You make me happy when skies are gray**_

 _ **You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_

 _ **Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _It's been days, months, maybe even years since I've been hear. I don't even know how old I am. I don't know what I am. I don't know who I am. Why am I here? Oh, wait. I know why. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane..._

 **I BELONG HERE!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Unknown's POV

 **What happened to me?**

 _That's the only thought (well, not the only thought. Hehehe) that's been running through my mind, recently. I'm writing in here because it's the only thing that's keeping me sane from all these crazies and wackos. That's what everyone is called here. You're either a crazy, or a wacko. A crazy is someone (something) who is full-on insane. A wacko is someone who is put here for no real reason, with problems._

 _I think you know which one I am. And if you don't, then you're an idiot. HeheheHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

 _Sorry about that. I get a little excited sometimes. So, I hope to get something to eat soon. They barely feed me. FEED ME!!! I DESERVE FOOD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!! Heheh...Hehehe...HEHEHAHAHAHA!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke to the usual sound of the morning. Screams, singing, and laughing. All coming from me. I sat up but remained on the floor where I fell asleep. I continued to giggle as I saw two guards open the door. I looked at them curiously with a wide grin on my face. They shook in their boots as they ordered me to get up.

I stood up and walked over to them. They backed away and said, "The b-boss wants to s-see you." I nodded and stared at them. They ran down the hall. "Bye bye!!" I shouted, waved, and giggled. I walked out the door and walked in the direction of their boss's office. I've been their so many times. I know the way like the back of my hand.

I giggled as my mind went back to the guards. It would be funny to watch them on the ground...with no hands. My giggling slowly escalated into a crazed laugh. I stopped walking and stood in one place. The hallway cleared from the others that are scared of me. I panted as I stopped laughing, trying to catch my breath. Laughing calms me down.

I continued down the hall after I caught my breath. My thoughts raced as a smile was stained to my face. These thoughts made me happy. As do other memories that don't. I frowned as blurs ran through my mind. I've never thought of these before. I got a headache. But when I looked up, I saw I was in front of the door that has summoned me.

I giggled as I opened the door. I looked at the person who I needed to see. He was standing tall in front of his desk. He was a built man, wearing a military suit, with a badge that has his name on it. The badge read: Lieutenant Ryan Creetomn. He was of Sector 54 and he is in charge of the people there.

He faced me and started walking towards me. When he got to me, he stopped in front of me. I closed the door behind me and imitated him. I squared my shoulders and put on a straight face. But I couldn't hold it in. I giggled. Then I laughed. Then he started talking, saying,...

" _Hello_ , _Leonardo_."


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

 _I squared my shoulders and put on a straight face. But I couldn't hold it in. I giggled. Then I laughed. Then he started talking, saying..._

 _ **"Hello, Leonardo."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo's POV

I waited for Lieutenant Ryan to tell me why I was here, giggling all the while. He watched me with cold, dark brown eyes, studying me. I heard giggling join mine. But Lieutenant Ryan didn't. I looked behind Ryan and saw my baby brother Mikey, looking at me with his Cheshire grin.

I grinned back. Ryan followed my gaze, looking behind him to see nothing. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, noting my "schizophrenia" was acting up. "Leonardo," I tensed as I heard my name, but kept my large grin, "You are being transported to another facility. You have _one week_. Now, go back to your cell," Ryan ordered, turning and walking to his desk.

For the first time in a long time, I was sane as I heard what he said to me. Why was I being transfered? And where was I being transfered to? I frowned, walking back frustratedly to my cell because I don't have answers to questions I need answered.

I watched around me as everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to their cells as soon as they laid their eyes on me. I giggled, my mood alternating. I'm not that scary. I hummed and skipped to my cell. "Mikey!" I yelled happily when I saw my baby brother sitting on my bed. His astral projection made me giggle. He still looks so young.

"Hi, Leo!" Mikey chirped. I walked up and sat next to him, grinning as I saw his Cheshire grin. "So, where ya moving to?" Mikey asked me. I shrugged nonchalantly. I had no idea. I figured he did. Mikey seemed to space out, then came back to "reality". "Sorry, Leo. Gotta jet. I'm needed with my handsomeness somewheres along the seven seas," Mikey giggled. I giggled with him, giving him one last wave goodbye as he disappeared.

My mind went back to the talk with the Lieutenant. I can't believe he's moving me. Transferring me to a new place with new people and new surroundings. I've been here for as long as I can remember, and he decides to transfer me!

I growled with a grin, tears streaming down my cheeks. I'll just have to play with others then. Instead of scaring off people here, I'll just be scaring people there. I jumped as a guard walked in, terrified to see my grin and tears. "Y-You have a visitor," the guard stammered. I lost my grin almost immediately. Since when do I have visitors? Not even my own parents visit me.

With the most confused face you'd probably ever see on a person, I stood up from my bed, cleared my face of the tears, and walked to the visitors domain, people scrambling away and into their cells to avoid me, incase i have a fit. I giggled. Well, let's see who came to visit little ole me. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes watered and I had the biggest smile on my face. My old friend. He came to visit me? He remembers me? I ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug, laughing with my tears flowing freely.

I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug. I looked up at him with a smile, seeing his emerald green eyes shining. I laid my head on his chest, whispering the one name I never forgot.

 _"Raphie..."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

 _I felt his arms wrap around me, returning the hug. I looked up at him with a smile, seeing his emerald green eyes shining. I laid my head on his chest, whispering the one name I never forgot._

 ** _"Raphie..."_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXU**

Third Person's POV

Raphael Tanaka. Leonardo's best friend since he was a child. Leo was surprised Raph even remembered him. It has been eight years since he has last been in contact with society.

Raph hugged Leo tighter to himself. He knew of Leo's ever lost sanity and he hoped he could help his best friend.

Leo looked up at Raph and smiled a smile that looked utterly sane for the first time in a long time. He has missed his friend.

"Hi, Raphie," Leo said.

Raph gave Leo a smile.

"Hey, bud," Raph whispered.

Raph gazed down at his best friend. He had finally found him. After five years, he had finally found Leo. And now he was going to try to get him out of here.

"I think it's time ta go home, Leo," Raph said with a smile.

Leo slowly lost his smile as he gazed at Raph in confusion. What did he-... Oh. Oh! But he cannot leave!

"I'm being transported in a week. I can't leave! They're not going to let me," Leo said with a slightly hysterical giggle.

Raph watched Leo with a sad frown. He never knew Leo was going to be transported. But he intended to find out where. He wrapped his arms tighter around Leo and the two childhood best friends stood content within each other's arms.

But their time together ended too soon for their liking. A guard walked in cautiously as he watched Leo warily.

"Time to go back to your ccccell," the guard said as he tried not to stutter.

Leo growled and held Raph tighter, turning to glare at the guard that looked about ready to wet himself. Raph jumped in surprise the growl as he looked at Leo with wide eyes. He did not know what kind of fear Leo struck in these employees and he did not intend to find out.

"I'm staying with him," Leo said, going from growling to giggling.

The guard fled with a scared face, the smell of urine remaining in his place. Leo glanced back up at Raph with a sad smile.

"Guess I have to leave you," Leo sighed.

Raph felt a pang in his chest as he gazed into his friend's eyes. He hoped his friend still had sanity left. He hoped his friend was still the same as he was when he was twelve.

"I'm going ta find ya, Leo. And I'm going ta bring ya home. If it's tha last thin' I do. I promise," Raph whispered.

Leo and Raph laid their foreheads against each other, then Leo let go of Raph, and with the saddest smile, walked out of the room and back to his cell. Once the door closed behind him, he let loose the loudest growl he has ever created. Thankfully, Raphael could not hear it, but the guards and the other occupants of the cells had, and they were scared shitless.

Raph stood within the room for a few more seconds, then took his phone out of his pocket and called a number in his contacts.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, bro. I need a favor."

 _"Of course! What's up?"_

"Hack tha system and find out where Leo is bein' transferred ta."

 _"He's being transferred?! Oh, jeez! Alright, I'll get on that. Don't worry, bro. I promise you Leo will be okay."_

"I hope ya're right. Thanks, Don."

 _"No problem!"_

Raph hung up the call and looked up. He had been so into the call that he did not realize he had walked outside of the facility. He walked to his truck and got in, driving back to his brother.

 _I swear, Leo. I will get you out of there_ , Raph thought to himself as his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


End file.
